


Crepes and Aquariums

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine being an idiot, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, the smut is very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're always going on about how you two didn't do anything romantic. Aomine has half the mind to prove you otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crepes and Aquariums

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wrote a while back on my scenario blog, I hope you like it!

You didn’t think that Aomine’s reaction to his parents being out of town for a few days, was to drag you somewhere with him.

Although you’re willing to follow his insistence on his plans being a “surprise”, having Aomine’s hands firmly covering your eyes is discerning, near the point of disorientating. Your heart thumps harder against your chest each time you step on uneven ground. Every now and then, you collide with a stranger, just bumping shoulders makes you feel like you could fall at any moment.

Aomine is somewhat aware of this, and tries to guide you to the best of his abilities. People are looking at him with knitted eyebrows and confused eyes, unsure about why he’s covering your sight.

You can hear the mundane chatter between pedestrians, but all the voices seem to blend into one chorus. Aomine doesn’t speak any quieter or louder than usual, but his voice stands out the most. You’re forced to rely on your ears. Footsteps and voices echo more, and Aomine keeps shifting you to and fro to avoid crashing into people.

Aomine tries his best to hide the fact that you’ve just entered the train station, but when the tannoy sounds, making an announcement of a delay for trains into central Tokyo. He grits his teeth in defeat.

“So that’s where we’re going?” You ask. Aomine removes his hands and sighs, for a second you think you’ve got it spot on.

“Not quite, but we still need to take a train. Wait here while I get tickets.” He says.

“You really didn’t think the ‘surprise’ part through, did you?” You remark as you raise an eyebrow at him, but he’s already turned around and walked off.

The train you end up taking isn’t crowded in the slightest. Aomine blocks your eyes again, clinging to the last few elements of surprise. It’s the opposite of what you were expecting, as the train heads off in the opposite direction to central Tokyo.

Aomine relaxes as soon as he sets foot in the train carriage. He was feeling uneasy about this, and it probably showed, considering how he agonised over how long it took you to get ready and how you were walking slower to the station as you couldn’t see.

As you’ve darted through his mind again, his eyes dart to you. You look cute in your outfit, luckily for him you’ve settled for a sundress and sandals, tying in perfectly with his plans. Once again, he says nothing about it, and allows your mind to race as he slumps into one of the seats.

You lean onto his shoulder, yawning as your attention darts to the navy backpack in his lap. You haven’t seen him carry it before, and it looks like it’s full to the brim. With what, you don’t know, it’s clear that Aomine doesn’t plan on telling you before you arrive.

It’s a warm day. You aren’t sure when you fell asleep, or how long you’ve been sleeping for, but the gentle, yet scorching touch of harsh sun rays force you to stir. The air is hot and humid, it smells salty.

The cry of a seagull sets of alarm bells in your ears. You bolt upright from Aomine’s lap, staring out of the window with wide eyes. Aomine pulls his earphones out of his ears once he realises that you’re awake.

He doesn’t fight the smile curling on his lips when he sees your expression. You can see the beach from where you are, it’s just a few minutes before the train comes to its last stop. Your eyes are glistening with awe, lips parted in disbelief.

The water stretches as far as you can see, to the horizon. Ripples and waves continuously crash towards the shore, breaking to foam before reeling back. Sunlight gleams against the ocean, the rippling waves causes it to glitter against the water. The smell of saltwater at this point is blocking out any other scent.

Aomine wouldn’t mind doing this more often, if you’d always look as surprised as this. You turn to him with a grin on your face, ecstatic enough to overlook the shit-eating grin on his. Everything feels perfect, the weather, the heat, the sights. The smell, not so much.

The train arrives at the last stop. Aomine tangles his fingers with yours and leads you out of the train station, sliding the return tickets into his wallet.

“Okay, first stop is the aquarium.” Aomine speaks to himself as he types the postcode into his phone with his free hand. He’s as new here as you are, and it beats your complaining if you two wind up lost.

It’s only a 10 minute walk to the aquarium. While there are less people than there were at home, Aomine’s grip around your hand is tight. He smiles to himself as he’s managing to make you swoon.

It’s just as crowded as you’d expect an aquarium to be in summer. You went to take a brochure and map as Aomine took the opportunity to pay for both of your tickets. He knew you would be stubborn, but he wasn’t going to let you touch your wallet. Your eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Stop frowning and lets go.” He smirks. He tries to downplay his eagerness, as the map shows that there’s a room dedicated entirely to dolphins, it works for a while, until you actually arrive and his eyes light up like a child’s. You giggle to yourself as you slip your fingers out of his grasp and wrap your arm around his waist. Your laughter makes his chest swell with pride. What caught your eye were the jellyfish. They glide through the water with ease, allowing the current to direct them. It’s somewhat dark, the jellyfish illuminate their tanks. The image is serene, making you want to take a deep breath and tighten your grip around Aomine’s waist. You aren’t sure what brought on this surprise trip, but you aren’t complaining either.

Another thing that Aomine is happy about, the aquarium is dimly lit. The faint wash of light brings out your features, and he can sneak in some kisses when nobody’s watching. You try to stop him, but your words catch in the back of your throat as he smirks whenever he pulls away from your soft lips.

Aomine’s arm has settled around you waist on the walk back to the beach. The sun is blaring, and while he really doesn’t want to rummage through his backpack for the sunscreen, he doesn’t want the two of you to be going home with a sunburn.

So he does exactly that.

“____, hurry up and put some on.” He says, tossing you the bottle. As you shield any exposed flesh Aomine spots a crepe stand. Hastily, he does the same and grabs your hand again. “You haven’t eaten anything, order whatever you want.” He says, prompting you towards the young woman at the stand. Perhaps he’ll get that strawberries and cream crepe that Momoi’s always raving about.

Your arms are entwined as you continue to the beach in silent. You’ve happily opened up to his affections. Momoi was right, the crepes are very sweet, but it was more like delicious bursts rather than sickly sweet. At that moment, you’ve taken the chance to watch him between mouthfuls of food. Aomine seems to be completely at ease, the sun radiates off of his deep skin as he squints at the severity.

Then you chortle. He snaps his head over to you, you’re not sure if he’s still squinting due to the sun, or out of confusion. There’s cream on his nose.

You try to explain between giggles, but instead you decide to lean closer to him and wipe it off yourself, showing him the pad of your fingertip as evidence before licking it clean. His gaze darkens for a split second before you arrive at the beach again.

Your fingers hook around the straps of your shoes as you continue to walk along the shore. Seagull’s squawks are scarce, Aomine can now hear the waves crash against the shore. His feet sink into the wet sand, leaving prints with each step.

The sun is beginning to set. Aomine is a little disappointed, knowing that he won’t be able to utilise the crayfish trap that he made the effort of bringing.

“Daiki, did Momoi-san help you plan this?” You ask out of nowhere. “It’s not that I mind, but, it’s so sweet of you. Thank you.” That shit eating grin returns as he shakes his head. While he doesn’t want to give away the amount of time he spent trying to come up with a surprise, he would do it countless times if it meant that you would look as happy as you did that moment.

“Maybe we should head back now, the sun’s setting.” You say, rubbing soothing circles into his bicep. He would have liked to have drawn things out a little longer, but you’re right. The next train leaves soon, and the next one’s an hour later. Albeit reluctant, he brushes the sand off his feet and takes you to the train station.

This time, you don’t fall asleep on the way home. You’re awake to witness the sun setting, watching the purple and orange skies blend and darken to navy. Aomine’s still as touchy as ever, but his hands are resting on your thigh.

“Daiki, we’re in public.” You scorn, placing a hand over his.

“I know, I’m not doing anything, yet.” He says. That look in his eyes is back again, his eyes are sharp and sultry. His voice is quiet, yet resonates through your body. He’s making you melt, and by the growing intensity of his stares, it’s purposeful teasing. Your thighs twitch from the heat of his hand.

On the journey home, there are very few people. But there are still people. Aomine’s every manoeuvre feels magnified. You know he’s speaking quietly, but your eyes still dance to all corners of the carriage, heart thumping against your chest as you pray that nobody can hear.

Aomine’s eyes keep flickering between you and the surroundings. Once again he admires how you look. You can feel him staring at you, but once you look into his eyes, it becomes torturous to try and tear your gaze away. You can see his eyes scanning you as his hand leaves your thigh, settling to your waist to pull you towards him. Your skin feels colder in comparison, and his scent is beginning to down out prior thought. It’s easy to tell what he’s thinking.

He surprises you sometimes. Once you get off the train, he acts reserved. It’s dark out, he holds your hand with a tight grip, navy eyes scanning the surroundings and making sure that you’re safe. He’s taking the route to his house, it’s not a long walk, but it feels far too stretched out due to the silence that’s enveloping you two. You briefly wonder if this was part of his plan, but the thought is fleeting as you have arrived. Heat is pooling between your legs as you both can predict what’s happening.

He unlocks the front door, hastily closing it behind you. “God, you look gorgeous.” he murmurs as he manipulates his large frame to press you against the wall. His lips are inches away from yours, he’s close enough for you to feel his warm and damp breath against your neck. His eyes watch your every move, from the way your chest rose and fell, to how your eyes turn hazy. Aomine leans forward, moving away any stray hairs to press his lips against yours. They’re rough, yet smooth, the underlying taste of Aomine is addicting.

You push his shoulders, forcing distance between you. “W-wait, Daiki, let’s take this to your room.”

“Look who’s eager.” He says, clearly pleased. His hands settle to underneath your thighs to pick you up, choosing to carry you there himself. He bursts into his room, placing you down on the bed and shutting the door behind him.

He climbs over your form, mesmerised by the wanton expression painting your face. Your lips are parted, a sign that Aomine takes as an invitation to claim them again. He deepens his kisses, eager, almost desperate to taste every part of your mouth. Your hands move to his defined chest, fisting his T-shirt. His hands return to your thighs, this time, pushing up your dress as his hands move agonisingly slow.

He seems determined to drown you in heated passion, to devour you and make your head spin. You gasp and moan against his skin. His growing hardness is pressing through his jeans, down on your stomach. The hand that was on your thigh is rubbing circles into your hip, only pausing to tease with the hem of your panties.

His other hand moves over your chest, you whine as his spread fingers run over a hardening bud. Aomine gropes your chest with unsurprising fervour, you allow yourself to drown in lust as you grind against him. He pulls away and mutters curses under his breath as you shatter the last of his patience.

“____, you tease.” His voice is breathy and husky, deep enough to make your skin feel hot. “I’ll make your throat sore from screaming my name.”


End file.
